Warrior Games
by Skrubface of ThunderClan
Summary: The Dark Forest has won, and they're forcing all the Clans to compete in an event called the Warrior Games every moon until all of them are dead, even the winners. Who will die? Who won't?
1. The reaping

_**Hey guys! Time for another fanfic! Can't wait to start!**_

"All worthless Clan cats gather around the Death Cave!" A dark forest cat called, presumably Tigerstar.

"For your punishment, we will have this event where cats compete to KILL each other to win. 24 cats, 6 per Clan, will be chosen.

We will do it until you ALL are dead. Yes, it may take longer than the Clan history itself, but the longer the better. We choose cats,

and we explain why. Get ready to be chosen. Would you like to tell the slaves who is in, Hawkfrost?"  
"Gladly." Hawkfrost sneered.

"From ThunderClan. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing for being part of the Three. (Lionblaze lost his power.) Ivypool, for being a traitor, Hollyleaf, for being the sister of the Three, and finally, _Brambleclaw."_ Hawkfrost spat out like his name was poison. "For killing me."

Squirrelflight cried of grief. "Why!?" She yelled out.

Brambleclaw looked at her. "If you want to replace me, go right ahead. I never loved you anyways." He said crossly.

Squirrelflight nodded slowly, then said, "Go on."

"From ShadowClan: Tigerheart, and Applefur for being traitors. Dawnpelt and Flametail, for being related to a traitor. Rowanclaw, because why not...? and Weaselkit, for _fun._ " Hawkfrost snickered.

Tawnypelt cried. All the ones she loved were going in the games... Brambleclaw, her mate and kits...

"From RiverClan: Willowshine, for having so much faith in StarClan, Mosspelt, for being Willowshine's mother, Reedwhisker, for fun, Mothwing, for not joining the Dark Forest, even when you don't follow StarClan, and Hollowpaw and Mossypaw, for fun."

"And from WindClan, Breezepelt, for being a coward. I'm dissapointed in you. Crowfeather and Nightcloud, for being related to Breezepelt, Ashfoot, because really, we used all the other deputies. We can't let her be... _left out..."_ Hawkfrost said with a sly grin.  
"And also, Sedgewhisker and Heathertail, for being friends with traitors."

"Now, you all will be teleported to the lake. May the odds NOT be in your favor."

 **REMAINING CATS:**

 **LIONBLAZE**

 **JAYFEATHER**

 **DOVEWING**

 **IVYPOOL**

 **HOLLYLEAF**

 **BRAMBLECLAW**

 **TIGERHEART**

 **APPLEFUR**

 **DAWPELT**

 **FLAMETAIL**

 **ROWANCLAW**

 **WEASELKIT**

 **WILLOWSHINE**

 **MOSSPELT**

 **REEDWHISKER**

 **MOTHWING**

 **HOLLOWPAW**

 **MOSSYPAW**

 **SEDGEWHISKER**

 **HEATHERTAIL**

 **CROWFEATHER**

 **NIGHTCLOUD**

 **ASHFOOT**

 **NIGHTCLOUD**

 **CROWFEATHER**

Lionblaze's P.O.V.

I wanted to shred every cat I come upon, but it'd be too risky. I would die, since I no longer have a power.

"I know it's tough to have your burden." Jayfeather said to me.  
"But you still have yours!" I snapped.  
"Yes, but mine doesn't make me invulnerable. Then you'd have to live on and see all your close ones die. You'd feel as if you have even more of a burden!"  
"But what if I win?! Then I'll see you die. I don't want this, Jayfeather, just kill me now."

"I'll kill you." I heard a growl from behind me.  
"I wasn't talking to you, Breezepelt." I said. "Now scram, before I claw your ears off."  
"Try me." Breezepelt sneered.  
I jumped on top of that mange-pelt, and aimed for his neck. Since I felt like a nobody, I was really slacking.

 _I need to work harder!_ I thought. _Or else I wi-_

Before I finished thinking, Breezepelt clawed my stomach open.

And the last thing I heard, was Brokenstar's screech. "Lionblaze is dead!"

 **Hollyleaf's P.O.V.**

"No!" I shouted. I jumped on Breezepelt and snapped his neck when he least expected it.  
"Breezepelt is dead!"

Jayfeather came over to me. "He wanted to die." He said.  
"But you could've stopped it!" I wailed.  
"No, it was his battle." He said. "I just would've died too."  
"He walks with Sta-" I started. "Oh."  
"It's alright. It was him or us. One or two of us will have to die sooner or later."  
"Yeah." I said, still feeling grief.  
 _Oh Lionblaze, what will I do without you?_

 **Well, Lionblaze and Breezepelt are the first two dead, and Hollyleaf is losing hope. Who will die next? We'll see later!**


	2. So much death

_**The second chapter is here! It felt like forever since I published the first chap, even though its been a day or two.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **REMAINING CATS:**

 **JAYFEATHER**

 **DOVEWING**

 **IVYPOOL**

 **HOLLYLEAF**

 **BRAMBLECLAW**

 **TIGERHEART**

 **APPLEFUR**

 **DAWPELT**

 **FLAMETAIL**

 **ROWANCLAW**

 **WEASELKIT**

 **WILLOWSHINE**

 **MOSSPELT**

 **REEDWHISKER**

 **MOTHWING**

 **HOLLOWPAW**

 **MOSSYPAW**

 **SEDGEWHISKER**

 **HEATHERTAIL**

Heathertail's P.O.V.

I wish I wasn't in this. I'm scared... I don't want to kill Lionblaze, no matter how much I love him.

"Lionblaze is dead!" Brokenstar screeches.

"No!" I cry. Lionblaze can't be dead!  
I try to get myself together. "Stop it." I told myself. "Lionblaze is fr-"  
"Breezepelt is dead!"  
There goes another cat. Thank StarClan it's Breezepelt. I always thought something was wrong with him.  
"No!" I here a cry from behind me. _Crowfeather._ He's in my group, along with Tigerheart and Willowshine.  
"My son..." He cries.

"I loved Lionblaze like my kin." Tigerheart grieves. "Especially when I thought he was."

"Then why did you fight for the Dark Forest?" I snap.  
"I didn't. I didn't know what was going on, I thought I was in a dream... I regret killing those cats..."

We then hear a screech from nearby. "Willowshine, HELP!"  
Oh no! it's Mothwing! I run over to Mothwing, and see Nightcloud, with a crazed look in her eyes. "How dare you kill my son!"

"Guys, come over here!" I nervously say.  
Crowfeather runs past me and snaps Mothwing's neck.  
"I only trust my mate." He darkly said.  
"Mothwing is dead!"  
"No!" I wail. "I'll remember you."  
Why does she have to be dead?  
"Crowfeather, Nightcloud, this isn't true!" Tigerheart tries to explain. "Breezepelt killed Lionblaze, and then somebody killed her! Remember, the yowling we heard was from ThunderClan, and we're in RiverClan territory! Who runs that fast!?"  
"Mothwing does." Nightcloud scowls, and jumps on top of Tigerheart.

 **Weaselkit's P.O.V**

I'm hiding.  
I know nothing.  
I can't attack.  
"I'm going to die." I cry.

"Nightcloud is dead!" I hear.  
I scream, scared.  
No! Stop dying, the quicker you die, the quicker I do!  
"Heathertail is dead!"  
No!  
"Tigerheart is dead!"  
I wail in agony. Tigerheart was one of my best friends! I wanted to team with him... He promised he'd come back.  
"Crowfeather is dead!"

Then I hear footsteps. I'm struggling to keep calm.  
The footsteps are coming closer, and faster!  
 _StarClan, help me! I don't want to die aga-_

"Come here, little kit."  
Rowanclaw!  
"Rowanclaw, I'm so happy to see you! I thought I would-"  
Wait, this isn't Rowanclaw...  
"I'm not Rowanclaw, little one. I know, I sound like him. I'm Jayfeather."  
"Th-the medicine cat?"  
"Yes, you're safe. Flametail is with me."  
Flametail?  
"Come, little one." I hear Flametail say.  
Flametail?

I peer out of the tree trunk.

"Alright, I'm coming."

I can't wait to see- wait... I'm stuck!  
"I'm stuck, Flametail!" I wail.  
"Ow!"  
"Oh no..." Jayfeather grumbles. "Grab my paws."  
"How can you see me, you're blind!"  
I hear Jayfeather growl. "Yes, I may be blind, but I also have _sharp senses_." He says through clenched teeth.  
"So-ree." I mumble.

 **Flametail's P.O.V.**  
I have to do it.  
"Hey, did you know that if you die again you go to StarStarClan? It's for cats who died twice! It has rainbows, and waterfalls, and-"  
"Really? Send me there!" He squeals.  
Jayfeather looks at me. "Wha-?"  
"What's that Jayfeather? You want to go first ok!" I snap Jayfeather's neck, then snap Weaselkit's.

"Weaselkit and Jayfeather are dead!"

 **Wow, Weaselkit is g- oh we're on! Ok... Er... A lot of cats died this time, huh? Whelp, we'll see you, in the**

 **NEEXXXXXXTTTTTT CHAAAPPPPPTEEEERRRRR**


	3. Intensity

**_*Grabs Popcorn*_**

 ** _This is getting intense! But this chapter will be where the real stuff begins. Enjoy!'_**

 **REMAINING CATS:**

 **DOVEWING**

 **IVYPOOL**

 **HOLLYLEAF**

 **BRAMBLECLAW**

 **APPLEFUR**

 **DAWNPELT**

 **FLAMETAIL**

 **ROWANCLAW**

 **WILLOWSHINE**

 **MOSSPELT**

 **REEDWHISKER**

 **HOLLOWPAW**

 **MOSSYPAW**

 **SEDGEWHISKER**

 **Brambleclaw's P.O.V.**

I wanted to die. I've lost so much. I couldn't trust my ex-mate, no matter how much I still loved her.  
I had no kits, even though I still loved them like they were my blood kin. I saw 2 cats walking in front of me, in the undergrowth.  
Over half the cats died today, one of them my ex-nephew, Lionblaze, who I grieve for even now, and another was Jayfeather.  
The only two I had left to fight for were Tawnypelt and Hollyleaf, even thought soon I'd have to kill Hollyleaf. It'd be easy for me, since she was the one I loved the least because she ran aw-  
"Who is that?" I hear one of the cats yowl. Dovewing.  
"It's me, Brambleclaw." I said.  
"Oh." Dovewing said.  
"Wait, Dovewing," Ivypool growled, "how can we trust him?"  
"Says the one who went to the Dark Forest!"  
"I was spying!"  
"Were you?"  
Ivypool jumped at me and I thought I'd get ripped to shreds. Those Dark Forest cats sure knew what they were doing!  
I tried to fight back, but before I could land a claw open, she snapped my neck, and everything blacked out.

 **Ivypool's** **P.O.V.**

 ****"Ivypool!" I heard Dovewing yowl.  
"Brambleclaw is dead!" I hear Brokenstar screech.  
"What? I had to. I didn't trust him."  
"You didn't know he'd attack you! He was innocent."  
"Shut up." I growled. "Before I kill you too."  
"Try me." Dovewing sneered.  
Then, I did something without thinking. I jumped at Dovewing.

 **Dovewing's P.O.V.**

That stupid flea-brained mange-pelt! Killing Brambleclaw without warning!  
I sliced at Ivypool's ears. She easily dodged them, and clawed at my face until...

I was blind.

But then, even blind, I got a lucky shot and sliced open Ivypool's belly. 

When she finally died, I sat next to her body, and wailed in agony

"WHY, STARCLAN!?" I wail.

Then, I sliced my neck open, and die next to my sister.

"Dovewing and Ivypool ar-"  
That's all I hear before I drift into darkness.

 _Goodbye, sister. I love you._

 **Willowshine's P.O.V.**

I was slurping water next to the lake.  
And the next thing I know.  
Is that there's a cloud.  
Not just an ordinary cloud, of course, but it was sucking up the water...  
"A water tornado!" I screamed.  
Now normally, I would've ignored it and let it kill me, because I was in a battle and was the only surviving cat.  
But I ran.  
As the water tornado neared me, it hit trees so hard (on ThunderClan territory) it knocked them down.  
"Kill her!" I heard a screech, and I saw Applefur and Hollowpaw screech.  
Along with the tornado, I see the two cats run with me.  
But then, the Water tornado sucked up Hollowpaw, and... it was gone...  
Hollowpaw was lying on the ground, dreched and fur ripped away from her. There were no wounds, so she must've drowned.  
"Hollowpaw is dead!" I hear a screech.  
"What was that?" I hear a meow from behind me.  
 _Sedgewhisker._  
"Some sort of water tornado." Applefur said next to me. "I'm sparing you once. I'll _kill_ you next time we meet. Watch your back." She walked away.

"Whats up with her?" Sedgewhisker wondered.  
"No idea." I said, still shaking.  
"Anyways, I heard you were in a battle and was the only one who survived. Was it you who killed Crowfeather?"  
"Yeah, but only because he had more wounds. If he was better, I would've ripped him to pieces."  
"Alright. We should go to sleep, it's late. Wanna help me gather some moss?"  
"Sure!"  
5 days of the games had passed, but no cats had died. But tomorrow, I had no idea what was coming to me.

 **Gosh, a lot of cats died on the first day! I'll probably get to the 6th day right now... See you guys! :D**


	4. It's all over

**What is this problem Willowshine's talking about? (Interview results)  
XXXRektBoyXXX: She will be a skrub and die.  
Starkit: Shi wil d13 58490380 timz leik ie ded  
YourMomJokesAreFunny: She'll be a mom lololololololol  
PsychyougotthewrongnumberooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhI'mgonnatakethewholeapage: I didn't take up the whole page? DRAT!  
**

**Er... Those were very good answers! Let's see if you were correct! Heheh...**

 **REMAINING CATS:**

 **HOLLYLEAF**

 **APPLEFUR**

 **DAWNPELT**

 **FLAMETAIL**

 **ROWANCLAW**

 **WILLOWSHINE**

 **MOSSPELT**

 **REEDWHISKER**

 **MOSSYPAW**

 **SEDGEWHISKER**

 **Mossypaw's P.O.V.**

Me and Reedwhisker heard a screech. "There are ten cats remaining! Anyone who doesn't get to ThunderClan camp in 5 minutes dies immediately!"  
"Oh no!" I screamed. "We're still on WindClan territory!"  
"Do you know where the ThunderClan camp is?"  
"No!" I wailed.  
"Well then, run!"  
We ran and ran and ran, but even that wasn't enough.  
We were too late.

 **Hollyleaf's P.O.V.**

"Reedwhisker, Mossypaw, Sedgewhisker, Flametail, and Applefur are dead." Brokenstar smiled. "5 cats remain."  
"What do you want? I sneered. "Great question! I have come to warn you. **_THE BEARS ARE COMING"_** He darkly said and disappeared.

"What are bears, daddy?" Dawnpelt asked. "I don't know, love." Rowanpaw shivered.  
We then heard a roar.  
And 5 large brown animals came in.  
In a few seconds, we heard, "Willowshine is dead!"  
Later, we heard, "Rowanclaw is dead."  
"No! Father!" Dawnpelt and Flametail wailed.  
The bears disappeared.  
"Now, Hollyleaf, Dawnpelt, and Flametail. Fight. Or we'll kill two of you by choice."  
We all just stared at each other.  
"Do I have to kill you, Flametail?" Dawnpelt said with grief.  
"Yes, do what you must. I am defenseless." Flametail shyly said.  
"It'll make things easier." "Alright." Dawnpelt sliced open Flametail's neck.  
"Flametail is dead!"  
"So... are you ready?" Dawnpelt said. "I can't wait to kill the killer's sister."  
"I'm telling you, Jayfeather never killed Flametail! And plus, you just killed him again!"  
"Well, he wanted me to." She said.  
Then she had this gleam of weakness in her eyes, which I took advantage of.

I sliced her neck

I was just happy this was over. I couldn't wait to go back to my Clan. But someday, someone I loved was going to die.

Or maybe someone who had loved me.

 _I forgive you, Squirrelflight._

 **Finally, this is over! Sorry there weren't so many chapters. Maybe for the second Warrior Games, I'll be a bit more careful. See ya! ;D**


End file.
